I'll Save You
by Hynt3r
Summary: Pearl has an active imagination and sometimes it gets the better of her. Pink Diamond is more than happy to indulge Pearl with her little fantasies. One-shot.


Steven Universe © Rebecca Sugar

 _Now We're Only Falling Apart_ had pearlrose everywhere you looked and I had to do something about it. Fluffiness ahead!

* * *

The youngest gem of the Diamond Authority, Pink Diamond, sat atop her throne in the moon base, her fingers quickly working across the Era One's computer dashboard. On the screen were a list of routes for the Crystal Gems to take to ambush her army. It was the earliest days of the rebellion with the Crystal Gems consisting of only a handful of gems, so every little advantage counted.

Pink Diamond sat alone at the controls. Usually her pearl stood beside her but instead she was on the floor below, practicing with her swords. Pink Diamond could hear the echoing _kling_ and clashingof the lithe weapons as they collided with hologram enemies. Pink Diamond wondered if Pearl had even shape shifted out of her Renegade Pearl disguise yet.

"I'll save you, my Diamond!"

The sudden outburst caused Pink Diamond to pause. Her curiosity intrigued, Pink Diamond left her chair and headed towards the stairs, worry that they were being attacked lingering at the back of her mind. "Pearl?"

Pearl was alone despite the hologram amethysts and jaspers currently surrounding her. She moved gracefully between them, meeting their attacks with attacks of her own with vivid enthusiasm. "Get out of my way!" She shrieked at them.

Pink Diamond examined the room and could not see anything out of the ordinary besides Pearl and her holograms. "Pearl? Is everything alright?" She repeated, walking down the stairs now. Pearl still did not acknowledge her. Pink Diamond watched as she slashed a path through her enemies and created a new scenario with her gem.

Four large guards appeared in front of what Pink Diamond assumed to be an entrance to something yet to be formed by Pearl. A soft, amused smile crept onto Pink Diamond's face as she realized Pearl was living out her new found imagination, this fantasy being one where she was attempting to save her Diamond from some unknown threat. It warmed her heart in ways she could not explain when Pearl expressed herself like this. It was so different from the vacant and robotic Pearl she had met thousands of years before.

As the Renegade Pearl defeated the last of the guards Pink Diamond settled herself in the spot where she was supposedly needed to be saved from. "Pearl!"

"Huh?" Pearl mumbled, turning around to face her Diamond with surprise.

Pink Diamond had conjured up her own hologram scenario with her gem. She was sprawled out inside a cage with a beast towering over her, preparing to send the final blow that would shatter her into itty bitty pieces. "No! Save me, Pearl!" She cried.

Shaking off the shock and regaining her composure, Pearl charged forward. "I'm coming, my Diamond!"

Pearl was skinny enough to slip right through the cage's poles and face the beast. It roared at her and swung it's axe. She dodged by jumping onto the axe and running up the arm that held it, all the way up to the beast's shoulder. She lost her footing then, falling off just as the beast turned and crushed her in between it's back and a pole.

Pink Diamond gasped. "Pearl!"

"I'm－ _ugh_ －fine!" She grunted, using her legs to push the beast far enough away so she could climb back up onto it's shoulders and impale it with her sword. As the beast poofed so did all the remaining holograms, and the moon base was once again returned to normal.

Pearl sent her sword into her gem, beaming, and reached out to pick up her Diamond. "Oh! You don't need to go this far, Pearl…" Pink Diamond faltered, believing herself to be too heavy especially since she was in her form that was twice Pearl's size, but Pearl insisted. "No, I got it."

After a moment of struggling Pearl finally managed to lift Pink Diamond off the ground and, after a few close calls of losing her balance and stumbling over, marched back upstairs and set Pink Diamond down behind her throne.

Giggling, Pink Diamond asked. "What _was_ that?"

Pearl blushed baby blue. "Oh, I, um… Well, uh, I imagined you were being held captive by enemy forces and I came to rescue you, and… and…"

Pink Diamond did not need to hear any more. "Thank you, Pearl. You're my hero." She murmured, leaving a peck on Pearl's forehead gem.

"O-Oh." Pearl stammered, blushing even harder. When Pink Diamond had turned her back to return to her work, Pearl allowed herself to let out a happy sigh and lovesick smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. ;) I also like constructive criticism!


End file.
